Binding Love
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi are sent some help see what happens when they get it. Warnings: Yaoi and language. Part 1 in what will eventually become a series called the 'Choosen of Heaven'
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless just the OC's and story line.**_

_**AN: this Prologue is set in our modern world, it sets in motion the plot line that then moves to the world of the Fighter units which starts in the next chapter.**_

_Binding Love_

_Chapter 1 – Prologue _

_{Mustard, salad fixings, cheese, milk, dog food….}_

_The Woman in the little blue compact car whizzing down the mega highway was thinking about what she needed to get at the store on her way home from work that night. She worked the evening shift and had gotten off at midnight, so the traffic on the highway was relatively light, being a huge metropolitan area there was always somebody out and about, and many grocery stores were open 24/7. She liked shopping after work as it was so much less crowded in the stores, and it meant she didn't have to go home right away. _

_She never stood a chance, the Semi in front her jackknifed suddenly, she was too close, and there was no time, even though she tried desperately to avoid the collision. But she'd had only seconds before her compact car slammed into the side of the oil tanker and…exploded._

_Nothingness, Silence and complete Darkness,_

_Was she dead? Is this what happened when you died? Well this sucked the big one, where was the light everyone talked about? And where was everybody else? She here was all alone, was this some kind of hell perhaps, had she been sent to Hell? She'd tried to live a good life, sure it was a boring life and she had always felt there was something important missing and she had often felt a complete 'nothingness' about it all. But she didn't think she deserved to be sent into eternal damnation for a few minor indiscretions when she was a kid, or maybe it was that affair, the one she'd had in her mid thirties. It was the only time she had truly felt alive._

_She still missed him with every fiber of her being, because for a short time she hadn't been lonely, hadn't felt that she had no purpose, felt alive for the first time in her life. But her work had forced her to move far away from him, and he having been severely damaged over the years by an abusive childhood and deep seated feelings of abandonment and loathing, retreated back into himself. She'd understood him and his 'needs', but then she'd left him just like everyone else, (at least so it seemed to him) and two months after she'd been forced to move he'd managed to succeed in killing himself, finally ending his pain. He was gone from her forever and 'her' pain had begun._

_Where was he? She wondered, this would be okay if he had been here waiting for her. But she was alone, or was she._

**[The time has come for you to fulfill your true destiny]**

{What's that, who there. Who are you?}

**[We are everything. You are not 'whole', we offer you a chance to join your true loves. Do you accept? They need you desperately.]**

{True 'Loves'? There's more than one. Ah, what if I don't accept?}

**[You can remain 'here' until the wheel turns once again and you are reborn into yet another world and you can attempt to find one or both of them yourself. We will not lie, it will not be easy to free them from the turmoil that surrounds them.]**

{Okay, Hard, that I can deal with, I accept.}

**[Then listen to words we will engrave upon your heart and soul]**

{Alrightly then, let's get this party started.}

_Was it an eternity that she spent listening to the voices or only a few moments? Floating in that timeless nothingness she would never know for sure. The words they whispered to her, she tried to hold on to them but only a few facts seemed meant for her conscious mind. Most were absorbed by her unconscious self. She realized she wouldn't even remember most of the choices she made during that time. Then just as suddenly as it had begun it ended._

**[The time has come. You have but one more choice to make. Will you return as a male or female?]**

{I actually get a choice in the matter?}

**[Yes as you are now you do not have a form, the choice will be yours to make.]**

{Wow, um okay….well then I chose….


	2. Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I can wish but it just doesn't make them mine. **_

_**AN: and so it begins...**_

_Chapter 2 – Arrival_

_The 23 year old Soubi and 15 year old Ritsuka faced the cold and brutal Fighter Unit known as 'Heartless'. Yet another ally of Seimei's they had been sent to test the strength of the 'Loveless' fighters and deliver a message. And if they destroyed them, well then they weren't strong enough to survive. Seimei had been out for blood ever since he had realized that Ritsuka would not accept him as he really was, and let him continue with his plots and plans for the two of them. _

"_We are 'Loveless' I declare this a Battle of Spells, System Expand." Soubi cast the challenge at the other fighter unit._

"_**We accept, we are 'Heartless', we rip the heart from you. System Expand."**__ The female pair responded. Black and white it was their motif where one wore black the other white, even down to their hair color. The Fighter had short spiky black hair the Sacrifice long flowing white. The battle began…_

"_**Restraint."**_

"_Release, you will not hold me." Heartless was strong a couple of the cuffs and chains remained in place._

"_Destroy them with a thousand daggers of light."_

"_Damn, Kara stay strong. __**Rip the heart from your body, Bloodbath!**__"_

"_Ritsuka?"_

"_I'm fine keep fighting I want what they have." To give his fighter more strength Ritsuka leaned up and captured his lips in a deep kiss._

"_It shall be as you command. Seek them out and destroy them with flames!"_

_**"Defense. A shield to protect us.**__ Kara we're going to have to try that spell Seimei gave us, get ready?"_

_"Yes, destroy them, Misa."_

_**"We rip open the very Heavens and deliver unto them, Judgment!"**_

_Soubi held Ritsuka closer to him as he braced for the attack, but one never came. What happened instead was something no one and especially not the 'Heartless' unit (or the twisted Seimei) had expected. The heavens opened above them but instead of a lightning bolt attack or something even worse, a bright white light shone from the tear in time and space and ended about three feet in front of the 'Loveless' pair. When the light vanished it left behind a being, crouched low to the ground the head lowered. Long beautiful dark hair covered the form before them, hiding the person beneath, a cats tail twitching thru the hair, lovely dark ears sat upon the head. Soubi absently noted that the tail, ears and hair color were exactly the same as Ritsuka's. A quick tilt of the beings head told him that whoever it was had looked behind them, thru the veil of that long dark hair, then turned to face the other two._

{They could have at least given me some clothing instead of dropping me here buck naked. And just what the HELL is growing from my BUTT!!!! Ah, I see the smaller one has a tail and ears too it seems, I'm a Neko? Boy, he's really cute. The taller one has no ears and Wow, he's a definite hottie too, a total fox, or is that cat? Oh whatever. So they are the ones I'm supposed to protect. Okay now for the bad guys, uh, I mean girls. Gheesh, could they be any more obvious about it. Well I guess I better get started, Damn I wish I had some clothes.}

_The person stood up slowly, facing the 'Heartless' pair. But even from behind it was obvious now that she was female, the long dark hair flowing around her nearly reaching her knees, from what they could see thru the hair her back tapered to a narrow waist only to flair out again over her rounded hips, her arms and legs were long and shapely. Men tended to be hard and flat with toned muscle, a woman on the other hand tended to be round and soft the difference was obvious. Yet they only saw the back of her, she faced her opponents instead. _

_The 'Heartless' had been shocked into silence at first, but as she stood there naked before them, they assumed she was defenseless, so they attacked and cast a spell at her._

_**"Restraint." **__Cuffs and chains appeared on her wrists._

_"Hm, interesting, so this is what that is all about, how pathetic." With a quick flick of her wrist she shattered the cuffs locked on her wrist, breaking those binding Soubi and Ritsuka as well. "Really, you're going to have to do better that."_

_"Misa, attack."_

_"Got it. __**Thorns sharper than any needle pierce her body thru." **_

_The female, with a thought created a shield over the two behind her and then deflected the majority of the needle sharp thorns from herself, a couple made it thru and hit her arm, she'd hadn't been quite quick enough to block them all. She winced slightly at the sharp pain. _

{Well damn, that stings I've had with these two, I'm cold and hungry, it's time to end it.}

_"You two are awfully wordy you know that, the will and word are the same. Sleep!" It seemed as if power itself knocked them into unconsciousness. The pair fell to the ground. The female pulled the three thorns from her arm, and then crossed her arm over her chest, not quite turning around she called back behind her._

_"Ah could one of you guys lend me a coat or a shirt or something, it's freezing out here." Still a little shell shocked from the whole encounter Ritsuka answered her._

_"I-I um sure, Soubi give her your coat, I don't think mine will fit her." Soubi had already starting taking off his favorite long coat trimmed in faux black fur. The woman stretched out her free arm and taking it from the male quickly put it on. Turning around she was pulling her hair out the back when she finally looked up and into the eyes the males behind her. They both started at what they saw._

_Her basic coloring it was all Ritsuka, fair skin, dark hair, ears and tail. But her eyes and the features of her face, if Soubi had been born a woman, this softer version is exactly what he would have looked like. Aqua marine eyes meet aqua marine eyes, Soubi fell to his knees, blinking hard. The unknown woman ran to his side._

_"Are you okay? Did you take to much damage?"_

_"M-Mother, n-no that's not it, who are you?" Whispered the stunned Soubi, he shook his head trying to clear it. Smiling now the female chuckled as she replied._

_"Well isn't it obvious, they asked for Heaven's Judgment on you two, I'm it. Surprise! "_

_"Wha..???"_

_"Come on let's get out of here before those two wake up, I only put them under for about a half hour. Oh, by the way what are your names?"_

_"I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi and this speechless guy here is my Fighter Soubi Agatsuma. Wait, I have to get something from them first, then we can go to Soubi's apartment, it's not that far from here. We can talk, oh and get you something to wear." Smiling now Ritsuka ran to the fallen pair, he was glad she hadn't killed them and had only put them to sleep, as brutal as they were there was still a chance that someday they could change. If somebody did kill them someday he'd rather it wasn't because of him. And the look on Soubi's face had been priceless when he'd finally gotten a good look at her. _

_"Got any food, I'm starving."_


	3. A Name

_**Disclaimer: the Usual not mine.**_

_Chapter 2 – A Name_

_The trio walked to Soubi's apartment, he was still seemingly in shock as he went along with everything Ritsuka said even stopping at the market to pick up some groceries. The female had waited outside, she had no shoes on after all and while the coat covered her well enough coming down nearly past her knees, she still felt a little funny going in. But it wasn't long before they were entering the small apartment where Soubi lived._

_Soubi went to his closet to see if he could find anything to fit the female fighter, for that is definitely what she was, he'd felt it the moment she'd appeared before them. And based on what little he'd seen so far she was a blank just like he had once been. There were no markings that he had been able to discern as of yet. His head filled with questions he dug thru his clothes, yes these pants should fit her, they were pretty loose on him and he liked wearing them when he was pulling an all nighter with his paints and drawings, and this top the one with the laces in the front, that should be roomy enough for her, she could loosen the laces as she needed to, it would do until they could get her some clothing of her own. Excellent Youji had left his flip flops from the Zero's last visit, maybe they'd fit her._

_Coming out of the closet, he handed the clothing to the girl, she headed into the bathroom to change._

_"So Soubi what do you think of her? You seemed kind of startled when you saw her face."_

_"I was, except for the hair color she looks exactly like me doesn't she?"_

_"Ain't that the truth. I wonder if she knows."_

_"Aaaayyyaaahhhh. What the HELL!"_

_"I guess she didn't." Ritsuka started laughing and the look on her face when she came out of the bathroom...Going up to Soubi she poked him in the chest._

_"I, You, We, What the hell, we have the same face." Soubi finally lightened up a little, obviously she was as much in the dark as they were as to why she looked the way she did._

_"Yeah, and your skin and hair color is an exact match to Ritsuka's."_

_"Huh?" She took a handful of her long hair and flipped it on top of the Neko's head. It instantly disappeared into his own hair color, an exact match._

_"Well I'll be damned. No scratch that, I wasn't damned at least I don't think I was." And she sat down hard on the floor in front of them. Soubi was even more confused than he had been before, why did she feel so familiar?_

_"Excuse me? Uh, what's your name we can't just keep saying 'Hey' all the time." 'Hey', that's how he used to start all his texts and e-mails to her... just a simple 'Hey'._

_"Miss?"_

_"What oh sorry, you just reminded me of someone I used to know. Yeah my name, I don't have one actually, well I mean I used too, but the person I was back then is gone, I died. Or at least I think that's what happened. The last I thing I remember before the 'nothingness', where I was between then and now was the Oil Tanker jackknifing in front of my car. I'm pretty sure I hit it, hard."_

_"Oh I'm sorry, that sounds like a terrible way to die." Ritsuka was sliding closer to the pretty girl, he wanted to comfort her, she seemed to have lost part of herself just like he had. He felt that she would understand him. He took her hands in his, startling her a bit. She was shy? Or was it that she wasn't used to such simple shows of affection. Now he wanted to comfort her even more. _

_"I don't remember the pain I was just suddenly floating in nothingness, I 'was' nothingness, and now it seems I am here. Would you like to give me a name?" _

_Soubi had gotten up and going to the fridge he pulled out two cold beers and a cola for Ritsuka. Just great, their seducing each other, Ritsuka was practically in her lap already. Soon he'll be kissing her, and a simple kiss for Ritsuka meant stripping, the kid had no self control. As the ever suffering Soubi well knew. And damnit all if he wasn't equally jealous of Ritsuka's easy manner with her, Soubi had never given any thought to girls before, he'd just thought after his experiences with Ritsu and the fact he'd ended up enjoying it that he was gay, so he'd never bothered with any of the girls that flirted constantly with him. Besides after Ritsu, Seimei had taken over and controlled him completely, a girlfriend (or boyfriend for that matter) for Soubi was NOT in Seimei's plans. So they had been placed off limits, and after Seimei's supposed death he'd found and then fallen in love with Ritsuka. But now looking at the girl with Ritsuka's hair and his face, maybe he was Bi like Kio or was there something else going on here. _

_"Hey, want a beer?"_

_"Yeah sure I think I could use one thanks. So Ritsuka what name do you want to give me?"_

_"Well, I don't know, I've never had to name a person before, let me think a minute." Thinking for Ritsuka meant getting to his knees in front of her and brushing her hair back from her face, and taking it into his hands. She automatically placed her hands on his slender waist. Boy he sure was cute. Soubi just sighed, and lit a cigarette it was only a matter of moments now, he took a long drag of his beer. _

_"Kikyo, Kikyo Suboshi, what do you think. Do you like it?"_

_"Kikyo, it's pretty, I like it, I like it a lot." With that Ritsuka leaned forward and captured her lips with his, sealing the name to her and into his memory. Her eyes had opened wide when he had first settled his lips on hers, then she had closed them and enjoyed the feelings he was causing in her. Whoa,... yeah, this was nice, he tasted so sweet, she didn't even noticed when he leaned into her completely and wrapped his arms about her neck. Soubi poked his Sacrifice in the side with his foot._

_"Hey! Hey! You just met her, let up would ya. Geez, you won't even go with Yuiko on a date and here you are kissing a stranger."_

_"Wha..?" A sly gleam enters Ritsuka's eyes as he teased his Fighter. "What's a matter Sou-chan jealous? Want me to kiss you too or perhaps 'you' want a chance to kiss our new friend. She belongs to us after all or maybe it's we who really belong to her."_

_"B-b-belong to her? I belong to her?" Soubi's brain started to race, that thought hadn't crossed his mind, but now that it was there..._


	4. Belonging

_**Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine, the oc's and story line is**_

_Chapter 3 - Belonging_

_"Oh my, is he alright?"_

_"Yeah, I think so, the idea of belonging to you seems to have short circuited his brain. Soubi's a bit in need of, Hmm how should I put this 'direction'. Very Firm Direction. So far I haven't been able to give him all that he needs, at first I was just way too small and well I'm still only 15 years old, I'm not exactly sure how to go about giving him what he needs."_

_Troubled and submissive, he needed to be completely controlled and disciplined. He needed and wanted the pain. It was all there in his face, she knew that look, her one time lover had worn it often. She would not be surprised to find out he had been abused both physically and sexually. That was often the case with one such as he._

_"I do, I know what he needs. I can give him that, and when you are ready, I can show you what to do with him as well as give you what you need from me. I am here for the both of you. It's why I was sent, to be with the both of you."_

_"Kikyo?"_

_"Watch and learn." She moved away from Ritsuka and went to the dazed Soubi, kneeling in front of him she took his face in both her hands and forced him to look at her._

_"I am Kikyo, you now belong to me and to Ritsuka. We 'own' you, 'I' own you." her lips descended on his in a punishing kiss, the blonde male eye's opened wide at first then closed in acceptance, she licked his lower lip demanding entrance, and he gave it. One of her hands had worked its way up inside of his shirt, finding one of his nipples she pinched, it hard. Soubi groaned and arched beneath her, satisfied she ended the kiss. Soubi was panting hard, his pants bulging and tight from his erection, Oh my god, he thought, it had felt SO GOOD. And Ritsuka was watching, that should have freaked him out, but it turned him on even more. _

_"See he's happy now. It only took a kiss and a little pinch."_

_"Uh Kikyo, I think he's more than just 'happy'." Kikyo chuckled. Yes Soubi was definitely 'more' than just happy at the moment._

"_It appears your correct, how long have the two of you been together?' Ritsuka blushed adorably before answering._

"_A little over three years, um I was only twelve when we first met."_

"_And the whole ear thing does it mean what I think it does?"_

"_Yeah a person loses their ears and tail when they become an 'Adult', you know, by going all the way." _

"_I see, you and Soubi haven't gone all the way yet or you wouldn't have your ears either. But surely in three whole years you've learned a few 'things' right? I mean at 15 so you're definitely well into puberty and sex isn't usual at that age." Ritsuka blushed even harder turning a bright red as his new friend asked him such personal questions, of course then again Soubi 'was' sitting there with an obvious hard-on, one that he'd gotten from her kiss and a little pinch all while Ritsuka had been watching._

_(sigh) "Ah yeah, well if I lost my ears at such a young age my Mom would have totally freaked, as it is Soubi is still worried about it. So we've, um, managed." _

"_I thought as much, so are we going to leave him here in this condition or did you want to make him truly happy? We could do it together, without any ear loss." Ritsuka raised a dark eyebrow over one of his amethyst eyes._

"_As much as Soubi likes to suffer (the Idiot) we can't really do that to him, now can we, why it would be just cruel don'tcha think?" Ritsuka was starting to get into the idea, after all he had named her, she had been sent here for him and for Soubi, sure this might seem very sudden, but he had felt from the first that she wasn't a stranger, she was his and he knew without knowing why that he would always be able to trust her, with himself and with Soubi._

"_Oh, I absolutely agree." She started moving toward to the dazed Soubi. For his part Soubi hadn't really been listening to the two, he's been trying to calm down. But the more he tried 'not' to think about it the more he did and the more he did, the 'harder' things got. He was in an awful state by the time Ritsuka addressed him._

"_Soubi, take off your clothes."_

"_Huh?" Soubi's glazed eyes darted between his Sacrifice and the female Fighter. _

"_Now, Soubi, strip, that's an order!" _

"_Well I see you have that part down pat." Kikyo smiled at Ritsuka who was showing he was more than strong enough to command his Fighter when he needed too. As for Soubi, he did as he was ordered, a delicate blush staining his cheeks as he did so. When he was naked he sat on the edge of the bed waiting to see what was going to happen next, unsure and yet anticipating it all at the same time._

_The two still clothed teens moved to join the older male, pushing him back down upon the bed, Ritsuka took off his own shirt before he started nibbling his way down the stomach of his Fighter, Kikyo captured his lips and buried her hands in his soft blonde hair, their tongues caressing each other. Soubi gasped as Ritsuka neared his goal and then covered it with his hot mouth. Kikyo, moved from the fighters mouth to his left ear and then she started to suck and bite down the side of his neck. She noticed the carved word of 'Beloved', a pretty name but somehow she knew that it was wrong for this man. _

_Soubi was being swapped by the emotions and feelings running thru him. Ritsuka was busy slurping away, Kikyo had left his neck was closing her mouth over one of his highly sensitive male nipples. _

_Oh god, oh god, oh god….YES._

_Kikyo looked down the flat expanse of Soubi's stomach and into the eye's of Ritsuka, He pulled up a little and smiled and winked at her, before closing his eye's and returning to his work on the larger male's erection. Boy had a talented tongue that was for sure, Soubi groaned and moaned beneath his skilled mouth. Time to kick it up a notch she nipped the small tight nipple in her mouth. Ritsuka wasn't the only one with a talented mouth. Soubi arched his back as the sensations ripped thru him. Kikyo put an arm under the strong slender back of the blonde, she now wrapped the other about his waist to bring him closer to her mouth. _

_A few more nips, licks and a bite and Soubi screamed out his climax. Ritsuka was a little surprised at how loud Soubi was being, he was usually so very quite. Finished Soubi relaxed back into the bed, his eyes heavy, more satisfied than he had been in years, he soon fell asleep. _

"_Crap, it's 9:30 already, I better head home or my Mom will have a fit if I don't make my curfew again." Ritsuka was pulling on his shirt and went to grab his coat. Kikyo sitting on the bed next to the sleeping Soubi felt a little lost, he was leaving?_

"_R-Ritsuka?"_

"_You'll be fine here with Soubi, I have to go home my curfew is ten o'clock. I promise I'll see you soon, if you're with Soubi you'll definitely see me." The look in her eyes was exactly like the one in Soubi's when he had to part from Ritsuka and didn't want to. There was understanding but at the same time it was sad. Ritsuka did what he always did with Soubi he went to her and kissed her._

"_I'll see you tomorrow after school, promise."_

"_You're alright with me staying here?"_

"_Of course I am your ours right? Just try to hold on to your ears for a couple of days, okay. I want to take a few pictures before you lose them to Soubi."_

"_Ritsuka!"_

"_I'm young not stupid, I don't expect your ears to make it thru the week, and honestly I think mine will be going soon too." (At least if I have my way about it) "So let's make a few memories first." Kikyo nodded glad that Ritsuka seem more than okay with her staying here and if fact was 'expecting' Soubi to take those silly ears off her head. They sure looked cute but to a person who had never had them before they felt kinda strange, and the whole tail thing felt totally weird. She hoped Ritsuka would get his 'memories' fast, so she could get rid of this thing attached to her butt._

_With another quick kiss on the lips of his new Fighter, Ritsuka left the apartment and headed home. Kikyo left with the knocked out Soubi, rummaged in the fridge for something to eat, that taken care of she noticed it was pretty late so she hijacked a t-shirt from the closet to use as a night shirt then braided the long dark hair and crawled into bed next to the warm sleeping Soubi. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. _


	5. In the light of day

_**Disclaimer: Loveless doesn't belong to me. **_

_Chapter 4 – In the light of day_

_Soubi woke up shortly before true dawn with the pale light of the pre-dawn gently filling the apartment no one had closed the drapes before falling asleep. Blinking a few times he rose slowly into wakefulness, he was wrapped around a soft warm body, a long dark braid in his hand. Okay definitely NOT Ritsuka, he wore his hair longer now, but not that long. Ah the girl, what had Ritsuka named her? Kikyo, yeah that was it, pretty. The events of the night before started to come back to him slowly. A quick glance to the top of her head confirmed that she still had her ears, so nothing must of happened once he'd fallen asleep, thinking about it now , he realized it had been pretty late when they'd gotten to the apartment and Ritsuka had most likely left so he could make his curfew. _

_Soubi started blushing as he recalled the events of the previous night and what had happened between him, Ritsuka and their new Fighter. She had said she'd been sent to them, and then she had told him she was now 'Kikyo' and that he, Soubi, belonged to both her and Ritsuka. She was strong, that was obvious, and he'd submitted without hesitation. Poor Kio, he'd been trying for years to talk Soubi into letting him 'top' the tall blonde. But Soubi had always kept Kio at arm's length regarding that, he just wasn't strong enough._

_He took a hand and placing it on the side of her face he brushed back the tendrils of hair that had escaped her braid to watch her wake up. Her eye's fluttered open at the gentle touch and she turned towards the blonde male and into his arms. Sleep thick in her voice. _

"_S-Soubi? Hmmm, what time is it?"_

"_I'd say a little after six, the sun is just coming up."_

"_K, do we need to get up?"_

"_Not yet but soon, we'll have to do some shopping today. But it's still a little early for that." The dark haired girl snuggled closer to the large warm body._

"_Hmm, that's nice, go back to sleep Sou-chan." _

"_I-I want to talk." _

_(sigh) "What's up?" She lifted her head so she could look into the smoldering eyes of the male holding her close. He closed them just before he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Ohhh, so that's what's up, she smiled into the kiss, normally she'd have been all for it but she'd made a promise to Ritsuka. So she broke the kiss and placed a soft kiss on his forehead._

"_Not yet, I promised Ritsuka I'd try to hold on to these dumb ears, for at least today and if possible a couple of days."_

"_Promised?"_

"_Yeah, he said he wanted to take some pictures first and make some memories while I still had them before I gave them to you."_

"_H-he said that!"_

"_Uh-huh, he may be physically young, but he's got an old soul, besides he's not stupid and he's very intuitive as well."_

"_Too intuitive. Shit, guess I better go take a shower, I think I'm going to need a cold one." Kikyo laughed to herself as she snuggled back under the blankets, no reason for her to get up just yet. The bright morning sun shining thru the balcony door found them both showered and during breakfast, they planned their day._

"_Well I have a class this morning until about noon but I'm free after that, then we can go pick up Ritsuka and have some lunch and do a little shopping, seeing as it's Saturday school lets out at 12:30."_

"_That's sounds like a good plan, I suppose I can stay here and rummage thru your closet to see if there are any more clothes in there that might fit me. I hate to impose but I am still going to need a few things other than what I can dig up. I'll start looking for some kind of job Monday."_

"_Wait on the job thing for a while. As a Fighter you're going to need something really flexible, stuff happens, and you may have to leave suddenly or you might get seriously hurt and have to take time to heal, though we heal very fast, but sometimes if the damage if great enough it may take a couple of days."_

"_I'm going to have to learn more about this whole Fighter/Sacrifice thing. How do most of the other units handle it?"_

"_Usually they are sponsored by the Seven Moons school or one of the elders. Ritsuka is unusual in that he is not going to school there, but to a regular school."_

"_So you went to this Seven Moons School? Just how old are you Soubi?" _

"_I did until I was about 19 or so, I'm 23 now."_

"_23? Your pretty up there, I usually don't go for older guys." Kikyo winked at the tall adult, she had only meant to tease him she had been quite a few years older than him when she'd slammed into that semi, despite her new teenage body, she still felt 'older' making her the cradle robber here not him. But he had gotten a rather wry look on his face as he was remembered his first conversation with Ritsuka's then 6__th__ grade teacher Shinonome Sensei, over the last 3 years she had tried to get Ritsuka out of that house. But it had been Ritsuka himself that had blocked her every move to help him. Trying to nip her obvious attraction to him early on he'd said almost the exact same words to her 3 years ago when she had been but 23 herself, funny how things seemed to come back and bite you when you least expected it. _

"_Am I really too old for you? How old are you supposed to be anyway?"_

"_I figure I'm 19, right in between you and Ritsuka seeing as my looks are a mixture of you two that seems the most logical. Plus I'm here for both of you, so being one age or the other wouldn't have worked. And no silly you are not 'too' old for me, I was just teasing. Come on I'll walk with you to school, then I can head back here and ransack your apartment." _

_Soubi lived rather simply, his closet was actually the most cluttered space in the whole apartment and even that was relatively neat. It wasn't going to take very long to learn where everything was and then dig thru his wardrobe. In the end she found a pair of sweats that fit and another pair of pants that didn't cut off her circulation when she put them on, shirts didn't seem to be a problem, while Soubi had a tendency to wear skin tight pants, he wore the majority of his shirts loose, so what was loose on him fit her just fine too, some were just a little snug across the chest. And she liked his taste in clothing most of his stuff looked as sexy on her as it did him._

_So to kill time that morning she walked with Soubi to his class, he brought her in to show her some of his drawings before she headed back to the apt. Kio had already made it to class, he took one look at her face as they approached him and sat on the floor hard, his legs giving out from under him. What the Hell! And, and she was even wearing Soubi's clothes!_

"_S-Sou-chan, who's THIS? I thought you said you were an only child. You ARE a Pervert, I knew it, dating your own sister, that's sick and what about poor Ritsuka, are you two thru?" (He goes from being in love with a kid to incest all in a blink of an eye.) _

_(sigh) "I'm not a Pervert." [Liar] Everyone within hearing distance thought to themselves. "This isn't my sister, um, she's, my um..." Crap, they hadn't thought about what to tell people like Kio who knew Soubi and/or Ritsuka for that matter. Fortunately Kikyo thought fast on her feet._

"_I'm a really distant cousin, names Kikyo, Kikyo Souboshi, I just lost everything in a fire, and Soubi has been kind enough to take me in. Please to meet you." She extended a hand out to the earring studded man sitting on the ground furiously sucking a lollipop. Kio ever resilient (and totally Bi) took the hand and stood up. So like Wow! There was two of them, could he get any luckier, well yeah, like if Soubi would actually take him up on one of his many offers._

"_Distant cousin huh? So are you seeing anybody? Sou-chan here is a stick in the mud sometimes, but you know, I could take you out and show you around if you like." _

"_Back off Kio, She's mine."_

"_What do ya mean? I thought you said you weren't dating?"_

"_I said she wasn't my sister, I never said we weren't dating."_

"_You 'did' dump Ritsuka?"_

"_I didn't say that either."_

"_Wow, both at once, that is Kinky Sou-chan."_

_(sigh)"Just drop it Kio."_

_---_

_AN: So did anybody notice that the surname Ritsuka made up for Kikyo is really a play on Soubi? Amking her more a part of them._


	6. Pain and protection

_**Disclaimer: Loveless not mine and neither is Legal Drug. Crossover warning ;)**_

_Chapter 5 – Pain and Protection_

_Ritsuka spent most of the morning staring out the windows of his classroom. (Damn could that clock move any slower?) Yayoi and Yuiko were sitting behind him whispering together about some movie they we're planning on going to see tonight. Yuiko had finally given in to Yayoi's constant devotion (pestering) and had started dating the longer haired teen recently. But she still had a thing for Ritsuka. Today all Ritsuka wanted was to get out of school and see Soubi and Kikyo, it was 12:25, where were they? Wait, was that them there by the gate? _

_Bbbbrrrinnnggg. _

_Finally class was over. Ritsuka tried to make his escape only to be followed by his friends. Yeah he liked them and they were his really good friends, but today, he just wanted to get away in peace for once. But here they were, following right behind him as he walked up to Soubi and Kikyo. Well maybe it was for the best that he introduced Kikyo to Yuiko and Yayoi now._

"_Soubi-San! Hello! Ritsuka-kun, who's this with Soubi-san?" Yuiko waved to the tall blonde male as they walked up. Wow, what big breasts she had, poor kid. Kikyo could feel for her, she'd had really big ones in her previous life she was more than pleased with the very adequate chest she had now. Kikyo gave Yuiko and Yayoi the same story she'd given Kio. It kept people from asking a lot of awkward questions. _

_Ritsuka was eager to get away and dragged the older pair off as soon as he could. He walked a little ahead of them as they headed towards the mall, Kikyo noticed he was walking a little stiffly, when he'd left last night he'd seemed fine. On a hunch she snuck up on him, grabbed the sides of his shirt and lifted it to get a look at his back. There were fresh red welts all over his back and over onto his left side. He'd stopped dead still and dropped his head, his ears drooping she fell to her knees behind him. Soubi had stopped walking as well, asking his Sacrifice the most obvious question._

"_Did you miss your curfew again?" Still not looking at the pair behind him, Ritsuka answered softly._

"_No, I made it with a few minutes to spare even. But sometimes it just doesn't matter." Kikyo lightly traced a couple of the red welts with the tips of her fingers not even grazing the skin. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears over at the deep pain this young man suffered for years, not so much the pain of the beatings but the emotional and psychological pain of having a parent do this to you._

"_You did not ask for this, nor do you deserve it. It is not your fault." She placed her hand flat against his back and whispered soft words. Ones he barely heard he didn't have a clue what she was doing until it was done._

"_I take unto me your pain." What startled Ritsuka at first was the complete absence of any pain, behind him Kikyo cried out sharply before falling forwards onto her hands, her head bowed, she started shaking and panting hard. Ritsuka turned around and went to place a hand on her shoulder and find out what was wrong. Soubi was afraid he already knew, she'd cast a spell he'd felt the energy of it, but it was already too late by the time he'd felt it._

"_Don't, please, don't touch me, not yet, give me a moment." She forced out thru gritted teeth. It was then that Ritsuka and the watching Soubi noticed the red marks on her shoulders, she was wearing a tank top and several of the welts had gone as high as Ritsuka's shoulders, now they laced the slender back of the kneeling woman. She had taken them from the Sacrifice onto her own body. But where Ritsuka had received each welt and injury, one at a time she had taken them all at once, it had been something of shock to her system. Ritsuka crouched by her head Soubi standing behind him._

"_Kikyo? A-are you going to be alright, why did you do that? I was okay with it." She turned her head and smiled weakly at the worried teen._

"_But I wasn't, I wasn't okay with it at all. Help me up will ya. I will heal within a day or two, much quicker than you would have." Both males helped her to slowly stand back up. Soubi wasn't sure what to think, as far as he knew no Fighter was able to take on their Sacrifices injuries, but then again these injuries had not been caused in a Fight and she was no ordinary Fighter. _

"_Take me to your house Ritsuka." She started walking in the direction Soubi had told her was Ritsuka's house._

"_NO! Kikyo stop! That's an order." Kikyo didn't stop walking._

"_I am not Soubi, giving me orders will not work."_

"_Please Kikyo, please Stop." Kikyo stopped walking._

_(sigh) "I will do as you ask, I will always try to do as Ritsuka Asks." Looking up she noticed they were standing in front of a Guns and Ammo store, named simply 'Green Guns '. Now, this was something she could use, far more than just clothing, she wondered if Soubi could lend her enough for a pistol and some ammo. She headed inside the Gun shop, Ritsuka and Soubi not far behind._

"_Ah, Kikyo what are we doing here? I thought you needed some clothes, and well you know 'girly stuff'." Yeah Kikyo thought to herself, girly stuff, like a Baretta or a semi automatic 45 with a shoulder holster. Something or someone was out to get these two, a little fire power other than a Fighters usual arsenal of 'Spells' might be called for. She suspected that whoever was after them didn't always play by the 'rules'. Relaxing behind the counter was a tall dark male wearing sunglasses, leaning forward and resting his arms on the counter he eyed the trio._

"_Welcome, what can I do for you?"_

"_I'm looking for a sidearm, whatcha got in 22's and 45's." He pulled out a selection of Colt revolvers and Smith and Wesson's and various other manual load and semi automatic pistols. She picked up several and put them back down after examining them and feeling the weight. Setting three off to the side away from the others._

"_Know a thing or two about guns do you." She was currently looking down the sight of the colt 45. Colt still made some of the best guns out there._

"_Hm, my dad was a cop, he taught me to shoot as soon as I could hold one." _

"_I got a small range out back if you want to shoot a few rounds and test em out."_

"_Awesome." The dark man locked the front door and grabbed headphones for everybody and some protective eyewear before leading them out back. There he had a small range set up. He handed Kikyo the Colt and a speed loader. Loading the weapon, she took a practice shot first at the targets heart then told him to call it. Grinning he named off body parts._

_Head. Bang. Right Shoulder. Bang. Left hand. Bang. Left Foot. Bang. Right Ring Finger, Bang. _

_Hitting a button he brought the sheet displaying the standard human figure in, six shots fired, six holes in the target, each one placed exactly where he had called it out to her, right down the right ring finger. He sent it back out and handed her the semi automatic. Ritsuka and Soubi just watched mouths hanging open._

"_Rapid Fire, half to the head half to the heart, alternate." Ten quick shots later he pulled it target back in again. She'd nearly shot thru the same hole each time._

"_Can you do that with a rifle too?"_

"_Yeah, I see you have a target set up out there about 50 yards out." He went inside and came out with a 22 rifle. Putting it up to her shoulder she hit it five times, not even bothering to let it stop swinging before firing again._

"_I'm Osaiga, I could really use some help around here. When would you like to start?"_

"_Working for Weapons?" Smiling Kikyo lifted a dark brow over one of her blue eyes. "I have 'stuff' I may need to do sometimes. I don't know how reliable I'm going to be."_

"_Not a problem actually, this is a small shop. My boyfriend owns the Green Drug Store next door, so I spend most of my time there, I have a couple of regular customers and they know if I'm not here to look for me there. Also Kekai is 'gifted' so when a new customer is coming or I'm really needed he lets me know. I was waiting for you."_

_Kikyo had suspected something like this, he been a little 'too' prepared for her, and had been testing her the whole time. A short while later they had the basic details worked out she'd start Monday, if she needed to leave, all she would need to do was lock the door and flip the sign over, if she had time she'd give Osaiga a call to let him know. In return he'd supply her with weapons, ammo and some spending money. And if he and Kekai needed her and she wasn't already occupied then she would lend them a hand with their little 'side jobs', just as Kekai's two employees often did. She could live with that._

"_Oh, I'll get Kekai to open an account for you guys too, we keep our ears to the ground regarding 'stuff'. I suspect there are items you guys need rather frequently, like bandages and things." The tall dark man smirked at the trio. Soubi had been relatively quiet during the exibition, this job would solve a lot of problems. But at these words he spoke up._

"_Osaiga, what have you heard and what do you know?"_

"_That there's a rogue on the run from Seminole Moons, also that there's an unusual Fighter Unit out there who is not officially a part of the Seminole Moons group or going to the school out there. You're not the rogue, so you three must be the Fighter Unit."_

"_You know an awful lot for a couple of store owners." Osaiga started to laugh at that._

"_Soubi, weren't you listening the stores are just fronts for what we really do. Kind of like your art classes and Kikyo's job here will be." Ritsuka had been dually impressed with Kikyo's skill with guns and now Osaiga's knowledge of what what was going on. He'd been rather excited during the earlier shooting demonstration, cheering on his new Fighter. It looked like he had just added some new allies to his cause, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth._

_-_

_AN: Osaiga from Legal Drug just fit in so well. They are very versatile after all ;) I haven't had a chance to read LD yet so I don't know if Osaiga actually has a job (or outside income) other than teasing Kazahaya and keeping an eye on his boyfriend Kekai. LOL _

_Besides Soubi, Ritsuka and Kikyo, DO need a lot of bandages and medicine, having a place they can get them without too many questions and problems is as big a help as Kikyo's cover job and extra cash._


	7. Misaki and memories

_Chapter 6 - Misaki and Memories_

_After wrapping things up at the Gun Shop, the trio finally made it the Mall, grabbed some lunch and did some shopping. Kikyo felt a whole lot better now than she had before as she knew she was going to be able to pay Soubi back for anything she needed to get now. While she was getting some of that 'girly stuff' the boys made a break for it with promises to meet her in an hour at the Ice Cream shop. As much as Soubi thought Ritsuka would look adorable in some of the Lingerie the store carried the rest was way out of his league._

_An hour later found them each enjoying an ice cream treat of some kind, bags surrounding their feet. Soubi was smoking a cigarette and sipping a chocolate shake, Ritsuka was diving into a seriously big banana split sundae and Kikyo was enjoying a butterscotch sundae. Ritsuka nodded to Soubi, letting him know now was as good a time as any to give her what they'd picked up for her while she'd been at that frilly girly place. Still sipping his shake Soubi placed the cell phone in front of her. Picking it up she flipped it open and hit a few buttons._

"_What's this for?" Licking her spoon clean as Ritsuka sided over to show her the speed dial numbers._

"_We went and added you to Soubi's cell account and got you your own phone. This way you can text or call either one of us anytime you want. I already added mine and Soubi's numbers, see I'm the first number and Soubi is the second." Ritsuka grinned as he stated who was first and who was second in Kikyo's phone. She smiled right back at him, happy to see him smiling so big. Looking at the phone again she realized it had a built in camera, she took a couple of pictures using the cell phone. Ritsuka had been having such a good time he'd forgotten all about taking his pictures and making 'memories' until she'd started with the cell phone. He took out his Camera and they took a bunch of pictures of the three of them._

"_Awesome I got lots of 'Memories' here. I can print them out later. What are we going to do tonight?"_

"_So these are the 'Memories" you were talking about wanting to make?"_

"_Uh-huh, This way I won't forget you with your ears." Reaching up to rub the offending appendages, Kikyo smiled wryly._

"_Ah yeah, I don't think, I'm going to be forgetting them or this tail thing anytime soon, if ever." Really it felt SO weird to her. Soubi eye'd his Sacrifice before reminding him that they 'had' someplace to go tonight._

_"Ritsuka, did you forget? We're going to the Seven Moons School tonight. The Wedding is early tomorrow morning."_

_"Oh, my god! With everything else that's been happening. I totally forgot. We'd better get all this stuff back to the apt, and I'll need to grab a few things from home before we leave." Well that explained why Soubi had insisted Kikyo buy a pretty dress and all the accessories. They we're going to a Wedding and at this Sevens Moons place Soubi had mentioned earlier._

_They went back to the apt and Soubi thru together a bag for him and Kikyo. Then they headed to Ritsuka's house. Just as Kikyo had wanted to do earlier, she kept quiet and hoped Ritsuka would continue to be distracted by the impending visit to Seven Moons and forget to ask her to stay outside of his house, she had work to do. They entered the front door and were meet by none other than Ritsuka's mother in the entry way._

"_What are y…."_

"_Sleep." The older woman began to sink to the floor, Kikyo caught her before she hit, laying her down she asked Ritsuka one of the most important questions of his life._

"_Do you love your Mother?"_

"_I, yes, yes I do. Kikyo what are you going to do her. Pease don't hurt her."_

"_Whatever I can to help her, for you." She placed her fingers to his mother's temples and closed her eyes._

"_Ah, I see now where you get your strength Ritsuka. She is a strong woman your mother, you should be proud, somebody has placed her under a very strong compulsion, actually there are layers of compulsions, the first was placed many years ago and then twice more. She has been fighting within her own mind, fighting a compulsion to kill you." _

"_Kikyo, is there anything you can do to help her?" There was a sound in Ritsuka's voice that had never been there before, his mother was under a compulsion? It wasn't his fault, just as everyone had been telling him? _

"_Yes, all you have to do ask me. 'Ask' and I will be able to do anything for Ritsuka."_

"_Ask? Uh okay. Please, Kikyo help my mother make her better."_

"_It will be as you have requested." _

"_Release…Protect….Wake." With a snap of her fingers Ritsuka's mother opened her eyes and awoke. Kikyo made a quick suggestion to cover her being on the floor._

"_Aoyagi-sama are you okay? You slipped and hit your head."_

"_Oh my, I hope I didn't give you young people too much of a fright. My head does feel a little funny. Ritsuka dear, could you help me up, I think I need to go lie down for a while, please forgive me for the inconvenience." Ritsuka stunned at the change in his mother, helped her up and to her room. Kikyo retreated with Soubi to Ritsuka's room, he remained quiet waiting for Ritsuka to return. Ritsuka would ask the same questions burning in his mind, so when he entered the room it was no surprise that he immediately confronted her._

"_What did you do? S-She seems so different. Will she be alright now?"_

"_Yes, I have removed the compulsions, I also placed a protective barrier about her mind so that no one can do that to her again. Even as strong as she is, I don't think she could handle going thru this again." Tears welled up in the teenager's beautiful amethyst eyes._

_"Will she remember?" Kikyo knew what Ritsuka was really asking._

_"No, at least not everything. For her sanity's sake I have suppressed her memories regarding the 'episodes'. Her memory will seem a little spotty regarding the last 5 years. I figured that is what you would wish for me to do, to not burden her with the guilt of actions not entirely of her own doing. Sometimes memories are overrated." A sad look crossed her face, as many of the painful things she wished she could forget flashed thru her mind._

_"But how can you say that memories are overrated? I-I lost all mine when I turned 10, I can't remember anything before that, just vague feelings and stuff like that. I mean, yeah, I supposed for Mom it's for the best cause of what's been happening , it's not like it's all of them. But, But..."_

_"There are things I wish I could forget at times, and quite honestly Ritsuka nobody remembers much if anything of those first couple of years of life, and as we get older the memories of our childhood fade to a few blurry images and vague feelings. Regaining those memories at this point is useless, you have lived more fully and grown much since that time, you will remember these years far more clearly than you would have ever remembered those early years." Kikyo smiled a soft smile." besides even though your mind does not remember those early years, your heart always has, it is what has made you the person you are."_

_"My heart never forgot?"_

_"Exactly, if it had, you would have answered me far differently when I asked if you loved your mother. Your heart has never forgotten the love you have for her." Listening Soubi realized he'd made a grave mistake over the years, he'd always blamed Misaki for the wounds she'd given his Sacrifice both physically and emotionally. He'd never thought to look for an outside source influencing her, he'd only occasionally wondered if she too had once been an abused child._

_"Ritsuka, can you ever forgive me? I nev...." Ritsuka saw the guilt clouding his Fighters eyes, he went to the man sitting on the floor by his bed, taking his face between his hands. His kissed him, stopping the words coming from his mouth and letting him know he forgave him at the same time. Resting his forehead on that of the older males._

_"No Soubi, it's not your fault. I've ordered you repeatedly to leave her alone and to stay away from her. How could you have known, anymore than I did. I-I think it's time we both started to forgive ourselves for things we couldn't control." The words, it was a start, the healing could begin now, eventually Ritsuka would believe the words he spoke in his heart as well as in his head. It had begun._

____

_AN: Both Soubi and Kikyo can do just about anything for Ritsuka no matter how impossible it may seem. The difference is in 'how' the request is conveyed. Soubi needs to be ordered, Kikyo on the other hand needs to be 'asked' ordering her will not work. But if Ritsuka 'asks', Kikyo is as powerful and efficient as Soubi when he is ordered. _


	8. Chosen of Heaven

**Disclaimer: Loveless doesn't belong to me.**

**Summary: They arrive at the school just in time for night training.**

Binding Love

Chapter 8 – Chosen by Heaven

Some people had very strange ideas of how to spend the night before their wedding. Of course then again these were some very strange people. Soubi should have known they'd pull something like this seeing as normally he and Ritsuka avoided the School of the Seven Moons like the plague, but for some reason they had felt compelled to attend the wedding of his old mentor (or is that tormentor) Ritsu-Sensei to Nagisa-Sensei. Soubi didn't really believe that Ritsu was going to go thru with it unless he saw it for himself.

It started as it always did as soon as he, Ritsuka and Kikyo arrived at the school. Not expecting Kikyo they had tried to deny her entrance and attempted to send her back just as they had with Kio that one time. Soubi smiled at the memory of everything that happened that night, unfortunately for them she wasn't Kio and that night hadn't turned out the way anybody at the school had expected it to.

"Excuse me, Miss, you can't go back there with them. Only those chosen by Heaven can enter the school. We'll get you a car and have someone take you home if you wish."

The seriously naive and obviously ordinary human male that ran the lobby walked over to her to place his hand on her shoulder so as to lead her away from entering the doorway to the hall that lead first to the office of the principle Ritsu-Sensei and then into the school itself. Kikyo started to chuckle, 'Chosen by Heaven' if only these children knew how true that really was. She turned to face them a small smile playing on her lips. They lobby personal hadn't really paid any attention to her when she'd walked into the building, certainly they'd been expecting Ritsuka Aoyagi and his Fighter Soubi Agatsuma, the woman with them was of no consequence to them, just someone to be gotten rid of quickly. Kikyo looked up and into the eyes of the concierge.

"Is that so? Then I guess I am more than qualified. Isn't that so Ritsuka?" Kikyo winked at the grinning 'Loveless' Sacrifice, enjoying the inside joke at the expense of these ordinary humans. Ritsuka nodded, afraid that if he spoke he'd bust out laughing. Cause the man had just gotten a 'really' good look at Kikyo's face and his expression was hysterical, as he looked between Soubi, Ritsuka and then Kikyo.

"W-who are you?" Smirking she replied, as she turned back around and started for the doorway that lead into the school.

"I am the 'Chosen of Heaven', can't you tell?" For the first time he could remember Soubi entered the School of the Seven Moons with a smile on his face. Next stop the office of Ritsu-Sensei, Nagisa had managed to restore Ritsu's eyesight. Having originally created the 'Zero pairs' from scratch, cloning Ritsu's a pair of eyeballs had been only a mild challenge not impossible, she may be a twit but she was a genius twit. Ritsu was sitting behind his desk, sacrificing yet another defenseless butterfly adding it to his collection. He didn't even look up right away as they entered.

"Ah, there you are Soubi-kun, Ritsuka-kun I've been waiting for you. It is go…….nooo." Ritsu whispered that last word and a look of unimaginable pain crossed his face as he gazed upon the face of Kikyo, but for the color of her hair she was splitting image of Ritsu's deceased Fighter, Soubi's mother. Soubi knew that for as long as he lived he would never forget that look, for a single brief moment Ritsu had dropped all his masks and exposed the tormented soul of a Sacrifice that had lost everything. But it only lasted a moment, his masks slide back into place and a sarcastic sneer graced his handsome face.

"So who are you?"

"I am me, and I belong with 'Loveless', name is Kikyo, Kikyo Souboshi." Kikyo wasn't blind she had seen the look in the eye's of the man seated before her he had loved the woman she so resembled, Soubi's Mother. She had also seen the flash of longing in his eyes when he had first looked at Soubi before his eyes had landed on her so if she wasn't mistaken, he also had very strong feelings for the son. She wanted to make it clear from the beginning that she was NOT up for grabs and Soubi wasn't available either. A calculating look had entered his eyes before he spoke his next words.

"You're a Fighter I can tell by your energy. Are you the 'Loveless' Fighter then? If so then Ritsuka doesn't need Soubi anymore does he?" Ritsu smiled at the trio thinking to rattle them, But Kikyo just smiled back, if she had too she would make things more than clear to this calculating and manipulative man, no wonder Ritsuka refused to enter this school.

"I said no such thing, I said I belong 'with' Loveless not that I 'was' Loveless."

"Ah, you are a blank Fighter, well then we can certainly find you your 'own' Sacrifice. We have several Sacrifices without Fighters at the moment." (like perhaps himself) Ritsu thought he had her cornered now, but she only smiled once again. Soubi watched the exchange not sure where Kikyo was planning on taking this, he'd been concerned at first, but Kikyo was proving to be more than a match for the devious Ritsu.

"I never said I was a Fighter either, you did. Go check your spell books for a spell known as 'Heaven's Judgment' it will explain what I am. I belong to 'Loveless' and they belong to me. In fact Soubi belongs to me, and to Ritsuka, he will never be yours and neither will I." A jolt of desire rushed thru Ritsu and interest flashed in his hooded eyes, (marrying Nagisa was only to cement his power within Seminole Moons and not based on any affection Ritsu had for the woman) no one had spoken to him like this in years in fact the only one who had ever truly stood up to him had been his Fighter. She had never been one to yield easily if at all.

"If this is true then you will have no problem with taking part in tonight's training exercises with these two. Leave now, there should be someone outside waiting to take you to where you'll be staying for the duration." Ritsu watched as Ritsuka, Soubi and the woman Kikyo left his office thru the door that lead not back to the lobby but into the actual school itself. Once they had closed the door behind them, he called 7, she would know where to get information on this "Heaven's Judgment' spell if anyone did.

"Ritsu?"

"7, I need you to look up an old spell, called Heaven's Judgment. What can you tell me about it?'

"Hm, give me a sec. Ah yes, here we are, it's a very obscure spell."

"What does it say about the spell?"

"Well, it seems it turned out to be a very erratic spell, it was originally created and thought to be a devastating attack spell, delivering the Judgment of Heaven with a massive explosion. But it appears there was a second possible outcome to the spell, depending on 'who' the spell was cast and instead of attacking the Fighter Unit the Heavens would open up and send 'help' instead."

"Help? What do you mean by help?"

"It is recorded here that it was known to have happened at least three times in the history of the Fighter Pairs, the last was 200 years ago when The School of the Seven Moons was founded. The heavens would open up and deliver Judgment in the form of a powerful being who will only answer to the Fighter Unit they are sent to help." Ritsu took a deep breath and sat back in his chair before answering.

"7 update the files, an unknown Fighter Unit has cast the 'Heaven's Judgment' spell on 'Loveless', the one who came, her name is Kikyo." Ritsu hung up the phone before he could hear 7's reply to that news.

--

Youji and Natsuo were predictably the ones waiting for Ritsuka and Soubi on the other side of the door. The male Zero pair had been attending the school now for three years. They still sported their ears no longer quite so eager to lose them as they had been now that they were out from under Nagisa's thumb in fact she barely bothered with them anymore. They had kept up their friendship with Soubi and Ritsuka and had volunteered to put them up while they were here sharing their rooms with the 'Loveless' pair. When Ritsuka walked out the door Youji pounced on his friend, Natsuo shaking his head at his Sacrifices impetuous nature. He noticed that there was a third person with Soubi and Ritsuka, he wondered who she was.

"Rit-chan, it's about time you got here. We've been waiting like, oh forever." Youji squeezed Ritsuka and licked his face like a cat. Youji was still more than a little weird that way. Soubi, chuckling grabbed the pretty long haired Sacrifice by the scruff of his neck and mock threatened.

"Youji, how many times do I have to tell you about doing weird things to Ritsuka?"

"Ah, Soubi, let me go. Ritsuka's okay with it, Right Rit-chan?" Soubi let go of the pretty teen, shaking his head, Youji was Youji that was all there was to it. Natsuo uncrossed his arms and stepped forward.

"Yo Soubi, who's the chick, she you're sister or something? I thought you were an only child, plus she's got Ritsuka's coloring, what's up with that?" Leave it to Natsuo to notice everything right away, for a boy with only one eye he saw thru things faster than most people with both their eyes.

Ritsuka and Soubi had filled Kikyo in on the pairs they knew and were friendly with, this was obviously the 'Zero' pair. They were a cute couple, Natsuo was now a tall, muscular red haired male with a patch over one eye, he was the Fighter, Youji was a pretty slender male, he was the Sacrifice. For all that they appeared young and naïve they had once been a truly vicious set of Fighters, contact with Ritsuka and Soubi had brought changes to the twosome, changes for the better. Kikyo smiled, she could tell more changes would soon be coming their way. Zero wouldn't be their name for much longer she might even help them along.

"Oh this is Kikyo, she's um like our girlfriend." Ritsuka blushed, Soubi and Kikyo thought it was cute, but here in the School of the Seven Moons, a story like that wasn't going to fly. It might be true, but no one but a Fighter or a Sacrifice was allowed past the lobby. So it was no wonder Natsuo was so curious.

"I'm Kikyo, and I'm part of 'Loveless' I was sent here to help them." Youji looked at the pretty girl with Soubi's face and Ritsuka hair, ears and tail. Stepping towards her he sniffed and then licked her face like he had Ritsuka's.

"Eh? Well that makes no sense to me, but you're obviously someone or they wouldn't have let you in here. You taste nice. Want to bunk with me and Ritsuka?" Soubi sighed and dug out his pack of cigarettes, pulling one out he lit it, inhaling deeply. Great now Youji was doing weird things to her too. Youji had about as much self control as Ritsuka, if he let her go off with them, they'd probably all show up without their ears in the morning. Natsuo was thinking pretty much the same thing as he watched his Sacrifice side up to the pretty female taking her hand and then leading her and Ritsuka off to his room.

"There's training tonight Soubi, if we're lucky they'll all end up so tired we won't have to worry about it." Soubi eye's the red headed Fighter.

"Why haven't you taken his ears yet?" Natsuo ear's twitched and he cast a wry grin at the older male and shrugged.

"For the same reason Ritsuka's still has his, he's not quite ready yet. Come one let's go put your stuff up, the training start in less than an hour."

(sigh) "I should have known they'd pull this crap again."

Following the Zero Fighter Soubi walked down the halls of the School of the Seven Moons, night training was about to begin for the 'Loveless' unit in earnest.

----


	9. Training the Bond

**Disclaimer: Loveless does not belong to me, only my OC and stories lines do. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9 – Training the bond

Kikyo allowed the pretty long haired Youji to drag her off to his room, Ritsuka was walking at his fellow Sacrifices side and they were exchanging the latest gossip.

'Didcha hear 'Breathless' went did IT just last week, they lost their ears while they were out on a mission. Ai looks mighty pleased with herself, I can tell you and Midori is all puffed up and thinks he's super cool now.'

'Yeah well Kio, nearly passed out when he saw Kikyo for the first time, he thinks Soubi's a bigger Pervert than ever. Not that it's stops him from hitting on Soubi and now he's started on Kikyo.'

"So? What's new? I mean He is one isn't he, a pervert I mean?"

"Yeah, but for some reason Soubi keeps denying it."

"No I was talking about Kio." Ritsuka looked at Youji for a second before he started laughing. Oh my god that was a good one, cause really it was just so true. Kio calling Soubi a Pervert was like the Pot calling the Kettle black. The three teens walked into Youji's room with smiles on their faces, the impending training all but forgotten until…

**[Attention all students, this is the 15 minute warning to report to your assigned locations for Phase 1 of tonight's training. Again, all students please head towards your assigned locations to begin Phase 1 of tonight's training.]**

The loud speaker blared thru out the school announcing the beginning of the night's training exercises. Just as the announcement finished there was a knock at Youji's door. Opening the door Youji was surprised to see 7-Sensei standing there.

"7-Sensei, what can I do for you? I need to get Ritsuka to our location."

"Yes, Youji-kun I know, But we weren't expecting Kikyo-san and it wouldn't do for her to go with you and Ritsuka-kun, that would defeat the purpose, so I am here to take her to a different location and explain tonight's exercises to her. You two had better get going Phase 1 will be starting soon." Youji nodded and dragged Ritsuka off with him, Ritsuka was only a little hesitant in leaving Kikyo behind, but seeing as it was 7-Sensei he felt a little better about it. At least it wasn't Nagisa or Ritsu. Kikyo eyed the intelligent woman she'd been left with, this one was very observant, but she wasn't getting the same vibes from her that she had gotten from Ritsu.

"You're the one Ritsu called after we left his office?"

"Yes, I manage the computerized records as well as run the security systems here at the School. Well we better get moving, I'll explain tonight's training exercises as we walk."

"Did he send you, Ritsu that is?"

"No, I was sent by the rest of Seminole Moons, if it was left up to him you would have no information whatsoever."

"He would like it if I or Soubi failed, yes?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So sorry, I'm afraid we're going to have to disappoint him then." Kikyo smiled at the seemingly older woman walking with her. 7 smiled back she liked this dark haired woman, what she'd read said she had been 'sent' to help a specific Fighter Unit in this case 'Loveless'. What she hadn't had a chance to tell Ritsu was that the Heaven sent being wasn't necessarily a Fighter 'or' a Sacrifice but a combination of both able to work with either one or both of the original pair. Her physical appearance only supported this. Looking at her face it was no wonder Ritsu was interested in her.

"I don't have much time so let me tell you what is going to happen tonight. The first part of this evenings training or Phase 1 is all about strengthening the bond between a Fighter and their Sacrifice. When they announce it has begun each Fighter and Sacrifice is to 'Call' out to each other using the bond and then find each other using the bond, once a Fighter Unit has joined they can then move on to Phase 2 of tonight's exercises roaming the grounds of the school then whenever they run into another completed Fighter unit they are to initiate a battle, no fights to the death, restraint only tonight, killing off the population of the school is frowned upon." Kikyo grinned at 7.

"Ah, but 'accidents' happen do they not?"

"Unfortunately, be careful."

"You need not fear I will protect them." 7 left Kikyo standing alone in a deserted hallway, she had to get back to her monitors and quickly the nights events were about to begin.

-

Soubi and Natsuo standing outside of the school gymnasium, Natsuo looked grim.

"Natsuo, why the face you guys have been thru this before right?"

"Yeah and we always fail."

"Fail but why?"

"Because we're 'Zero' we don't have a regular bond like the rest of the Fighter Units, remember Nagisa created us. And well look." Natsuo exposed his right chest where all the Zero's had their mark, his was almost gone now, fading like the female Zero Yamato's had done before it disappeared entirely.

"Youji's too?"

"Both of us, When we heard you guys were coming we decided to tell you. Do you know anything about what could be happening to us?"

"I have an idea perhaps. Can you guys still fight and is Youji still able to act as your Sacrifice."

"Huh? Yeah, that's not the problem."

"Okay, then perhaps you are changing from 'Zero', tonight try as hard as you can to 'Call' to Youji and to 'Listen' for him. Don't give up, don't ever give up or you could lose him if they think your blanks. Look what they did to me."

"Soubi."

-

On the other side of the School near the elementary grade classrooms Youji was standing with Ritsuka having a very similar conversation.

"So yeah, our marks are disappearing. Your Name hasn't shown yet and you and Soubi fight together just fine right? I mean technically Soubi never actually had a name of his own, Seimei had to carve one on him. Do you think if we pick out a name and carved it on each other that would work?"

"I, Wait a minute that's right, Soubi didn't have a Name on him to begin with did he, just like I don't have one now. Honestly Youji, I think this Name business kinda sucks, I want to make my own destiny and not have to keep worrying that some 'Loveless' fighter is going to crawl out from under some rock someday. You and Natsuo should be able to stay together if that's what you want, but your right if they find out they could split you up. But don't go carving each other up just yet okay Youji, I mean you can feel pain and other things now can't you?" Youji was blushing a becoming shade of pink, and the pretty long haired teen looked shyly away but answered his first real friend.

"Yeah, but don't go telling anyone that either."

"I figured as much, what with the mark fading and all, that's what happened with Yamato. Hey your blushing, what's up with that? Come on tell!" Ritsuka teased his fellow Sacrifice. Youji blushed even darker but shared some of what he and Natsuo had been finding out about themselves.

"Wow, that's great you might just turn out to be regular people after all."

"HEY!"

"Gotcha" Ritsuka laughed and poked Youji in the ribs making the other slender boy laugh as well.

**[All students participating in tonight's exercises will please begin Phase 1 now]**

The training had begun. Seemingly alone Kikyo heard the announcement and she closed her eyes and concentrated, but she was not as alone as she thought, she was being watched as were many of the other participants by the special cameras hooked up to the security monitors in 7's domain. These new special camera's had the ability to see the electromagnetic cords created by the Fighter Units that bonded them together, it was in this way that the teachers were able to tell which units had been able to complete their bond and which had found their Partners the old fashioned way, by looking. 7 was not alone watching the Monitors tonight Nagisa and Ritsu had joined her, Ritsu was more interested than usual in how 'Loveless' performed and Nagisa was watching her 'Zero' Unit to see if they had been able to create a bond yet, so far the male Zero's had failed this particular test, though as a Fighter Unit they were among one of the strongest pairs the school had.

Three pairs of eyes watch the three screens showing the five people they were interested in. It was Ritsuka who showed the first signs of the bond, as had happened three years ago the cords of the bond formed about him the ends loose as if searching for something or someone…. Within minutes all five were surrounded by the flowing cords of the bond. Nagisa was thrilled this was the first time her 'Zeros' had displayed even the slightest hint of having this ability if they could truly bond then they might become the strongest Fighters this school had ever seen, showing Ritsu that she had been right all along.

Kikyo felt the strength of her bonds grow and manifest outwards reaching for those she had been sent for, it was time, she called to them.

{Ritsuka, Soubi, I am 'here', come and be one with me.}

In separate areas of the School the two males heard her call.

{Kikyo, Ritsuka? Where? There, I found you, I'm coming} Soubi ran off leaving an entranced Natsuo behind. For his part Natsuo was only concentrating on Youji.

{Kikyo, Soubi! I hear you, hear you both. I'm coming too, wait for me.} Ritsuka ran, ran to his Fighters they had called him.

Youji had taken off shortly before Ritsuka did, Natsuo, Natsuo was calling him, calling him from the Gymnasium, and how like him to be there, he was such a jock. Youji grinned as he ran. He fell into his Fighters arms when he found him, their lips connecting as the cords of their bond connected and for a single blinding moment the screen showing the couple flared with the brilliance of the newly made bond. Nagisa beamed her Zero's had done it.

"Well Ritsu what do you think of that! My Zero's will be the best Fighters this school has ever seen."

"I think that they are no longer Your 'Zeros' Nagisa my love that is what I think." The sarcastic Ritsu replied.

"What are you talking about of course they're my 'Zeros'."

"Really, then what is that writing on their left forearms." Hearing Ritsu words 7 and Nagisa both looked at the still ecstatically kissing couple, 7 manipulated the camera to get a better view of one of the teens left forearms and there written in the way of the Fighter Units was a Name and it wasn't Zero.

Nagisa started screaming and pulling her hair she then stomped out of the room, 7 smiled, she liked the youngsters, and despite the fact that Nagisa was supposed to be her friend, she was secretly glad they would now be out from under her control, both boys were terrified of their creator. Now the Boys had a fighting chance as well as each other.

Ritsu and 7 turned their attention back to the camera showing the quietly standing Kikyo, she was waiting for her Fighter and Sacrifice, the males were running thru the halls, 7's camera's caught flashes of them as they ran towards her, avoiding the other running students looking for their partners. The cords of the bond stretched out down the hall in both directions searching for the ones coming towards her. Ritsuka had been closer, he appeared first, the cords about him reaching out towards her, as he neared they connected and the momentary blinding light lit up the monitor.

"Ah, I knew it, she is the true 'Loveless' Fighter." Ritsu smiled, one that nearly reached his eye's Soubi would be his once more. But 7 saw what Ritsu was trying hard not to see.

"Ritsu, I don't think that is all there is, look."

Yes the two had bonded, but not all the cords had connected, half the cords of each were still searching, searching for a missing piece. That missing piece had just turned the corner and had stopped, looking at the two joined before him, his own bonds straining towards the teenage couple. Sensing his presence they looked up and with their minds called him to join them.

{Soubi, join us, be one with us, finally we shall all be whole.}

Tears streamed down the face of the onetime blank Fighter, as he walked slowly towards his destiny. The cords of his Fighter power reaching out and connecting with those of the other two. His Sacrifice and the special one sent to them, as they joined he 'understood' both her and Ritsuka just as the teachers of the school said would happen once a Unit formed a true bond. It was in this moment that he finally realized that he had never really been bonded with Seimei, that it had all of it been a lie. For he had never understood Seimei, he had just accepted him as his Sacrifice, now he knew the difference. He was owned in truth now, the strength of the two greater than ever one could have been.

Soubi also realized now that Ritsuka would have never been able to understand him on his own, to cross that line and give Soubi what he truly needed and desired from him, his gentle heart and kind nature rebelling against what he thought of as 'brutality', but it wasn't 'brutality' Soubi desired and with a small and simple demonstration of combining a kiss with a small amount of pain Kikyo had finally opened that door. Also Kikyo could provide Soubi with the 'more' that Ritsuka may never be quite capable of and that was fine, that was why she was here. Soubi was now Complete, he had all that he needed all that he wanted. These two were his whole world.

As he had run towards his destiny Ritsuka remembered what Midori had told him all those years ago, that if and when he saw the cords surrounding Soubi that that day he would fully understand him. When he first rounded the corner he saw he had gotten to Kikyo first, the cords of the bond surrounded her, he ran into her arms, for she promised him Soubi 'was' coming and as he fell into them he 'understood' this woman who had been sent to them. As his arms closed about her and their cords connected, it was so simple really, love bound them together, she had come for love, love of them both and she would always give everything she had for them. As Soubi walked to them and his cords joined theirs Ritsuka finally truly 'understood' him, his need for love, to be controlled and the pain. Kikyo would show Ritsuka what he needed to know to fulfill Soubi's desires, as well as hers and his own as well. They were one.

Kikyo had called Ritsuka and Soubi to her, she had only arrived just a little over 24 hrs ago. She knew so very little about this world, about the Fighter/Sacrifice bond and the battles that were fought between the Fighter Units. Would they hear her? She would know soon enough, she had put on a brave face in front of one called 7, but she still had fears, so little time had passed since she had literally been dropped from the sky.

But then,… Yes her heart swelled, as she heard the answering call of each, they were coming, they had heard her. Ritsuka, Soubi, her true loves. Ritsuka arrived first, adorable, gentle, sweet, and yet so strong Ritsuka, he that brought out all the good in other people around him. She allowed her love to flow to him as he ran into her arms the echo of Soubi's answering call telling him that they would not be alone for long. Soubi, tall, handsome, needy and very troubled, she wanted to give him all that he desired to heal the hurts of his heart and fill his emptiness with the love she and Ritsuka both had for him. Both males so very different and each holding a part of her soul, without them she was lost.

Theirs was a binding love, bound by the very heavens and a special Name. For they were 'Loveless' fear you all who stand against them for they are not the ones who are without love. Instead they take love away from their enemies. But stand as their allies and they can bring you a love that lasts forever. Perhaps it could be 'Timeless' as two young teenage boys have already found out.

AN: No this does not end our story it is perhaps the truest of beginnings. Well that and some really hot sex coming up ;)


	10. Ears and Tails

**Disclaimer: oh we know loveless isn't mine but we can pretend for the moment eh? About to put our crew thru their paces hold on everyone.**

Chapter 10 - Ears and Tails

Ritsu fumed as 'his' Soubi was joined to the others, the power of that bonding actually knocked the cameras in that area of the school out. So he and 7 didn't see the changes in the three right away not until the next day in fact, as the 'Loveless' fighter unit took themselves out of the Phase 2 training. Still stunned by the bonding, Soubi hadn't realized the bandages around his throat had burned away in that blast of power. Kikyo and Ritsuka were in a little better shape having already been thru the first part of the bond. It was Ritsuka who noticed the first change.

"S-Soubi, your throat, the 'Beloved' it's gone! In fact, All the scars Seimei gave you are gone." Soubi's eyes flew open at those words and he put his hand to throat expecting to feel the familiar scars circling his throat. But no, Ritsuka was right his throat was as smooth as it had been before he'd been handed over to Seimei. Ritsuka's eye's narrowed momentarily.

"Ki-Ky-o"

"Wha." She was scooting away on the floor out from the males reach with a hand to her throat.

"Let me see your throat."

"Now Ritsuka, what are you accusing me of?"

"Of swiping those scars off Soubi's throat, that's what. Come on fess up, whatcha do." Kikyo sighed and dropped her hand there they were, the faint outlines of Soubi's scars even now they were already fading into nothingness.

"Honest Ritsuka, I didn't do it on purpose. I-it, just happened, during the bond, they just showed up here after the bonding was complete and look they are almost gone already. I heal fast, but not like this, see." She turned around and lifting the back of the tank top showed Ritsuka the rapidly healing welts from the injuries she had taken from him earlier that day. But what really caught his attention were not the welts, but the word written in a flowing script on her lower back, just above the waist band of the low riding pants she was wearing.

"Soubi, look! No wait, turn around and lift your shirt too." Soubi did as he was told, and there written in the same flowing script was the same word. "Okay now me." Kikyo had a good idea what was on her lower back and as she looked upon Soubi's she had her guess confirmed as Ritsuka turned his back to them and lifted his shirt, yep there it was again.

"Great, the gods have a sense of humor they gave all of us a Tramp Stamp." Kikyo chuckled, what a place to stick the word 'Loveless'.

"What's a Tramp Stamp, Kikyo?" Soubi, overcome with happiness and joy had started to tear up, but at Kikyo's crack he started to chuckle, and at Ritsuka's innocent question he lost it.

"Tra-tramp S-stamp, ha ha, Oh Gods that is funny, and well just so right for me, and well for all of us really."

"Come on guys what's a Tramp Stamp." Kikyo was grinning now and winking at Soubi she responded to Ritsuka.

"Tell you what, let's go find Natsuo and Youji and see if we can convince them hang out in one room tonight while we take the other and we'll 'show' you."

Finding Natsuo and Youji proved pretty easy Youji had gone in search of Natsuo when he'd heard him 'Call' and so they were still outside the Gymnasium making out when they found them. Ritsuka grinning at his friends rolling around on the ground in a lip lock, he poked Youji in the side with the toe of his shoe.

"Hey, you two get a room or something, preferably Youji's we'd like to take over Natsuo's." Youji looking adorably mussed his lips swollen from the kisses, glared at his friend for disturbing him.

"Can't you see we're busy here?"

"I, as well every student that wanders by not to mention those cameras over there can see your 'busy' here." Soubi dryly commented. Natsuo hearing Soubi, pushed his Sacrifice off him and stood up after adjusting himself a little first.

"Yo, Soubi I see you found Kikyo and Ritsuka, Did it go well?"

"It will be going even better as soon as you and Youji pick a room." Ritsuka gave Soubi a disgusted look, Kikyo was smiling at the tall male's impatience, she turned to the Zero' pair to put in her slightly more politically correct request when she noticed, that they weren't 'Zero' anymore.

"Youji, what's that written on your arm? That wasn't there before was it?"

"Huh?" Seems Youji and Natsuo hadn't noticed their new Name yet, they had been SO thrilled with the bond forming at all that they hadn't wondered about why it had happened, and they had just reveled in the feel of it, by making out on the lawn for the last 20 minutes. So at Kikyo's words they both looked first at Youji's arm and then Natsuo's, wonder and amazement in their eyes. All three of them, Natsuo did still only have just the one. They looked back at the Loveless Unit, Ritsuka smiled and turning around he lifted his shirt and showed off his own 'Name', with a quick nod to the other, Soubi and Kikyo did the same showing the newly named 'Timeless' pair that they ALL carried their names now.

"Wow, that's so wonderful, everything tonight is just SO wonderful. Yeah you're right, you can have Natsuo's room, and we can go to mine. Eh, Natsuo, that okay with you?" Natsuo nodded his consent to his Sacrifice, looking over at Soubi Natsuo winked. Tomorrow there were four people going to be short their ears if he didn't miss his guess. He knew he was going to take Youji's tonight. Soubi grinned and smiled right back and couldn't help a final word of advice to the young Fighter.

"Hey Natsuo, Don't forget it's all in the preparation." Natsuo started laughing as he started to lead his Sacrifice away. They heard Youji ask Natsuo. "What are you preparing?" and Natsuo's seductive reply "You" Youji's legs gave out and Natsuo had to carry him the rest of the way to his room. Thanks goodness it wasn't far or the pair might not have made it, as Youji started nibbling on Natsuo's ear as he carried his Sacrifice to bed.

-

The loveless unit managed to contain themselves until they got to Natsuo's room. But once inside all bets were off and soon so were their clothes, Ritsuka just ordered Soubi out of his as soon as they hit the door, he thought it would just save a little time, and Kikyo was barely wearing anything to begin with, so he ripped off his shirt and then snuck up behind Kikyo as Soubi was stripping and wrapping his arms around her slid his hands under the tank top and then lifted it over her head.

"R-Ritsuka!" Ritsuka turned Kikyo around and brought her up against him, his amethyst eyes were dark with passion. He might still be shorter than Soubi, (probably always would be) but at 15 he was at least the same height as Kikyo and eventually he would be taller than her as she wouldn't be growing any more but he would. His hands roved over her slender back.

"Well we can't let poor Soubi be the only one naked around here now can we? Hey Soubi, come help me get Kikyo out of these clothes."

Then Ritsuka captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue requesting entrance, he had been really turned on watching Youji and Natsuo making out he was more than ready to go as Kikyo found out quickly as he pressed against her. Soubi came up behind her his skin warm against the bare skin of her back, his hands moved up her waist to cup her breasts and fondle her nipples, she broke the kiss with Ritsuka to throw her head back moaning loudly, her legs grew weak as Soubi started to nibble on her throat, he had found her weak spot already. Damn she loved it when someone chewed on her neck, she returned to making out with Ritsuka. Well if she was losing her clothing Ritsuka was losing his. Her hands had been making random patterns on his back, but now they had a purpose, they moved down his back and then into the waistband of the pants he was wearing, he gasped into the kiss he was sharing with her as she grabbed his ass. Pulling her hands out a little she trailed her fingers along the waistband until they were at the front button. She undid that button and then slowly pulled down the zipper.

Inside she found his underwear clothed erection hot, hard and already leaving a wet spot at the tip. She slid a hand into the waist band of his underwear this time when Ritsuka gasped she ducked and let Soubi take over kissing duties, she nibbled her way down his slender frame, he appeared so delicate there was no fat anywhere on him, it was all trim muscle and flat stomach as she reached his belly button she lowered his pants and underwear to his knees and then started to work on his hard on. Yeah the boy had shown he had a talented tongue the other night, but she was no slacker as his incoherent moans proved. She finally got Ritsuka completely out of his clothes. She then turned around to give the same treatment to Soubi, too soon Ritsuka pulled her up by the arms and dragged both his Fighters to the bed against the wall. Pushing her down on it he and Soubi then fell upon her determined to feast upon her bounty and upon each other. Lips and hands roamed everywhere. Soon they were all lost in a passionate haze.

Ritsuka had used the time with his computer to good use, he already 'knew' what he needed to do with Soubi to lose his ears, so as Soubi knelt over Kikyo and pleasured her with his hands and tongue. Ritsuka was behind him preparing him in return. The crack Soubi had throw at Natsuo came to his mind and caused him to grin, he wondered if the his friends had gotten to this point yet, the idea of the ethereal Youji in the same position as Soubi was a real turn-on he eyed his Fighters, they were so beautiful right now, their blue eyes glazed with passion, the cries and moans they were both making, Kikyo still had her ears and tail, after Ritsuka was done with Soubi it would be her turn.

Soubi was ready and even if he wasn't he'd probably like it even more if it hurt a little at first, Ritsuka understood that now about him. Pushing his way slowly into Soubi Ritsuka closed his eyes and savored the new feelings gripping his body. God it was so wonderful, there were just no words to explain what he was feeling right now. Soubi had stopped his attack on Kikyo and she had scooted farther under the tall blonde so she could capture his lips in a kiss. She wanted to be able to see both their faces as they forged this new bond. Soubi was panting and clutching the covers of the bed.

"Soubi, are you okay? Does it hurt too much?"

"N-no, Oh god Ritsuka, I love you. Kikyo, I love you both so much. Move, please hurry."

Soubi begged his Sacrifice's, Kikyo had positioned herself to take him in, Ritsuka saw what she was doing, and somehow it felt right that they should lose their ears at the same time and to the same man. Yes, this was the right way for the first time. It was perfect. He began to move and Kikyo took Soubi into her and wrapped her legs about the males.

There was a moment of sharp pain as Soubi broke thru her maidenhead, she'd completely forgotten about that part of being a female, but it was over quickly and soon heat began to envelope her body. Wow, she didn't remember it being this wonderful, sure she'd liked sex, but it had always seemed like there was something missing for her. Seems she she'd been missing more than just a little something, sensations she had never dreamed of ripped thru her body, as the beautiful blonde rode her hard, every nerve in her body seemed to be alive in a whole new way. Pressure built up in her until she could contain it no longer arching her back she screamed, digging her nails into Soubi's back as her body clenched around him. Her mind blanked out as the orgasm ripped thru her, so this is what she had been missing all that time.

It was the slight added pain as Kikyo's nails racked his back that finally pushed Soubi over the edge with a final thrust he released his seed into the woman beneath him capturing her lips as he collapsed upon her. Ritsuka went as one with Soubi as his Fighter had clenched the muscles of his ass as he neared his release Ritsuka had no choice but to join him as he went over the edge. The three lay panting in a hot sticky sweaty heap each reveling in the moment and in each other. Once Soubi could move he turned around enough to face Ritsuka then he dragged a hand thru Ritsuka's soft damp hair placing a kiss on the top of his now earless head.

"I'm sorta gonna miss those ear's of yours." Chuckling Ritsuka gathered the taller male and slender female close to him.

"My lack of ears isn't the only thing certain people will notice starting tomorrow. Go to sleep Sou-chan." Soubi smiled as Ritsuka reminded him of the name they all now bore and more importantly of the one that was no longer carved upon his throat, he would wear those bandages no more. Kikyo muttered just as sleep pulled her under.

"Damn things itched, glad their gone….Zzzzzz"

AN: Time for a wedding and a few Surprises


	11. A Loveless Wedding

**Disclaimer: Loveless is so not mine. We are now entering the twilight zone hang on folks.**

Chapter 11 - a loveless wedding

The next morning they awoke bright eyed and tail-less. Kikyo being a girl took the longest to get ready for the wedding to be held at noon that day, so she showered first, it having been decided that it of they tried to bathe together they'd never make it to the wedding. They joined the now also ear-less and tail-less Natsuo and Youji for a light breakfast, each wondering if Ritsu-Sensei was really going to go thru with marrying Nagisa-Sensei, the betting odds were running 2-1 against the wedding actually taking place.

In Nagisa's rooms 7 was helping her friend prepare for her wedding to the man she had loved for years. 7 was worried about her friend, to her it was obvious that Ritsu did not Love Nagisa, she tried once again to reason with her.

"Na-chan, are you sure this is the right thing to do? You know how he feels he's only doing this for his own benefit."

"Ha, once I have him firmly tied to me, I know I can make him love me. I just know it. I can't let this opportunity get away from me."

"Just because he's married to you does not mean he has to love you, Na-chan listen to me, I know I've been there."

"What are you talking about? You barely leave your control room much less the school, what would you know about?"

"I-I'm married Nagisa I have been since I was practically a child…"

7 wasn't her real name even Nagisa had to realize that, she'd taken it up when she'd arrived here at 'Seven' Moons. She had run away from all the plotting of her Family, a distant cousin of the main branch she'd been married off to the only child of the family Matriarch, who unfortunately had the ill grace to be born a son, seeing as this Family was ruled by its women, that was not to be tolerated. He had been a beautiful light green haired boy named Kio.

They'd only been children at the time, she was barely 14 and he just 13, but she had loved him on sight. He was sweet and gentle and even then he had been very artistic, sharing with her his drawings and dreams of being an artist someday. The family had the two married and then demanded a child of the pair, they'd been far too young for such an activity but they had done what was demanded of them, the child groom Kio had stumbled thru bedding his wife until she was with child and when several months into the pregnancy the ultra sounds having proved the child was a girl, the Family had taken Kio away from her. Unable to locate Kio on her own, she had stayed with them until the day they took her infant daughter from her as well, the Matriarch taking the child to raise as her own. That day she had left and eventually found herself here at the school of the Seven Moons where she was to this day.

Her daughter, she was about 16 now and Kio, he had never tried to find her as far as she knew. She had eventually found him, he was even more beautiful than she had remembered, and she had even been to some of his art shows at the college and local galleries. He'd managed to live his dream and though she suspected he wouldn't recognize her as she was now she still went in disguise. She still loved him just as much as she had loved him then when they were children. But obviously she had meant nothing to him, and she wouldn't demean herself by begging him to honor their sham of a marriage. But it still hurt and she often dreamed of the short time they'd had together it was those dreams that caused her to avoid sleep as much as she could.

"Married! You never told me that before, who is it? Where is he?" Nagisa queried her only friend.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, he didn't love me, I wasn't able to make him love me." Looking at the far less endowed 7, Nagisa smiled.

"Well that's you and I'm me. I'm sure I can win Ritsu over eventually. I got him to agree to marry me didn't I?" 7 sighed there was just no talking sense into Nagisa she wanted Ritsu and getting him was all that mattered to her. This marriage was going to be a disaster she could feel it in her bones.

-

Ritsu was standing at the altar fuming, not because he was marrying that twit Nagisa, her he could handle. Show her little affection, call her a few pet names and he had owned her soul, she was so easy. No what had Ritsu foaming at the mouth was that damned 'Loveless' unit. The three of them had shown up early and gotten front row seats, Soubi grinning like a fool as he showed off his now earless Sacrifice and that 'woman', also now earless. Clenching his fists he watched them as them held hands and touched. Soubi, Soubi was his, had been his from the beginning, and no Aoyagi was going to stand in his way and this woman, this Kikyo, he 'would' have her or she would end up just as her look-a-like had. It was several more minutes before Ritsu noticed that Soubi wasn't wearing the usual bandages around his throat and that the tall blonde's throat was smooth and free of the carved name of 'Beloved' and all the other scars Seimei had carved there. It was that sight that sent an actual shiver down Ritsu's spine for the first time in his life. Why? Who? How?

Dazed by the sight that Soubi had somehow been freed from Beloved's control, his thoughts chased themselves back and forth thru his head in this dazed and semi comatose state Ritsu married Nagisa on the formal grounds of the School of the Seven Moons. The deed had been done, Nagisa was thrilled, 7 was worried and everyone else enjoyed the party.

-

Later that night, far from the school, back in Tokyo, Kio woke suddenly from sleep. Sitting up he raked his hands thru his hair, his penis hard as a rock. Her again, he'd been dreaming about her, his wife. He wasn't even sure he remembered her name, but he sure as hell remembered how she'd felt in his arms and how sweet she had smelled and tasted. His wife, those Bastards or is that Bitches seeing as the ones who controlled the Family were all women had taken her away from him as soon as it had been proven the child she was carrying was a girl babe. Clenching his fists Kio wondered what had happened to her after the birth of their daughter, that bitch his mother refused to tell him, saying she had just upped and run away one day, leaving the baby behind. But he didn't believe them, she hadn't been like that, he knew it, she had loved him and their child. She'd been the only one who ever had, the only one who had loved him for himself.

Reaching under the covers he wrapped his hand around his engorged hard-on and thought once again of the pretty girl that was his wife. They'd been together such a short time, but he remembered everything about her but her name, her soft blonde hair, her slender boyish body, and the small perky breasts. Sometimes he wondered if why he had been so attracted to Soubi at first was because in some way he reminded Kio of her. Soubi even had that same quiet restrained air about him, perhaps at first that had been part of it, but then Soubi had become a friend all in his own right. And she hadn't always been quiet and restrained once they had gotten to know each other the two had played in the gardens and parks of Tokyo sharing their dreams for a future they weren't allowed to have.

Jerking off Kio thought of his wife and cried. He was so lonely, where was she, what had happened to her? Was there anyway now that he could find her?

-

AN: to date in the manga we know absolutely nothing about 7's past and we do know that Kio had a daughter while practically a child himself. So I have taken some real liberties with them for my story line.


End file.
